Template talk:Character
Anyone oppose if I was to remove the "CHARACTER" cell at the very top? My thoughts are that, from an in-universe perspective, "Character" as a label would more apply to a holodeck character. Also, noticed that MBeta/Alpha don't use 'em. Examples: and . --Hawku (talk) 02:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) =2007-2009= Edits Hi. I fixed some minor errors in the template code - mainly some "|" that should have been " " plus some missing closing brackets here and there. Otherwise it already looks good. :) -- Cid Highwind 10:46, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Actor source link Is there a way to turn this off for "fan actors" (outside of just not putting their names). Obviously fan actors won't be on Wikipedia, Memory Alpha (or IMDB) :-) -- 18:36, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Just leave the Actorsource field blank and it'll create a link to a STEU page. -- 19:06, 7 April 2007 (UTC) What's the point of those Remington links? 13:55, 28 April 2007 (UTC) :I'll remove the one for the darkgreen, since other people are using it for the same purpose, but the link for the Starfighter Corps shade of gray is to specify that that shade of gray, which is different from the TWOK shade of gray, is used for Starfighter Corps characters in my fic. -- 16:31, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Player source link I was thinking of adding a "Player" field, for those people with RPG characters (unless someone else wants to do it). Where would the best place be to put the field? --Hawku 21:00, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :Do you mean for non-canon characters? The only problem I see with that is A) there could be many ppl laying claim to the status of having played the character (which would overcrowd the infobox), and B) (more important) revealing personally identifying information (a privacy issue). Not to mention if someone tries to apply it to a canon character--everyone has "played" canon characters in a sense. Example: If Tim's used Picard in Pendragon, then he's "played" him in a sense. That's why we have separate sections for various fan continuities. It doesn't matter who played the character so much as where the character came from. 05:00, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant for non-canon characters... rpg's specifically though - where a person is devoted to at least one character they created themselves. I kind of equate it to the Actor field. We could just say that the field can't be used for canon characters? As for privacy issues, I have no idea. I guess you could be right. But what I was going to do was put the screen-names of the people that played certain characters for Star Trek: 001. Do you think that'd still be a privacy issue? I dunno, maybe we could make a rule that people have to sign in to place their own names on the infobox? --Hawku 05:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :It should be up to the person who created that character--but then, they can place themselves in the actor field, if that's their desire. If "actorsource" remains blank, it links to this wiki (so they don't have to link to MA or Wikipedia), and they can link to their user page (which of course requires registration to have one... by name... thus fulfilling your suggestion). (As for screen-names, if the screen-names are from outside sources, say, other forums, that's pretty "iffy" data and probably best left out--ppl use different screen-names, s/ns can change or be lost, and who knows whether they want those sns used here.) 05:37, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. Thanks for the clarity. I guess I was equating people's names/screen-names (private) with actor's names (which are a public thing). I guess the actor field is sufficient too, for anyone logged in to put their name in an infobox. --Hawku 05:56, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :It's not a bad suggestion. The only problem with the approach I explained above is if they use an image of a real actor and want to credit that actor, but also want to credit themselves as the player. Then it could warrant an extra field for "player". But it just seems kind of legally sticky--attaching one's name to a specific actor, especially considering the actors' images are usually copyrighted, and what's more, what an actor might think if he/she comes along and sees it (even though they're in the public spotlight, so it's sort of inevitable). I dunno. Just, my "spidey sense" is going off when I contemplate it. :Then, an additional snafu: If someone dishonestly adds their name as a player, it requires extra time and maintenance to go back and remove it... if we can prove it. We might have no way to prove/disprove it. Personally, I'd rather err on the side of caution and accuracy. 06:17, 12 August 2007 (UTC) (not) Sidebar? Did I miss something, I just noticed that all the character sidebars are no longer sidebars, they are now centered, here's an example: Norman Dace. what's up with that?-Cpthunt 21:07, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *come to think of it, now all the sidebars are like that.-Cpthunt 21:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :What brower are you using? I have Firefox and it looks right to me. But, I'll look into it. 00:10, 25 April 2008 (UTC) — There should be nothing wrong with it, which leads me to believe the problem may be on your end. But, I made an adjustment. If anyone notices further problems, let me know. 00:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I am also using Firefox, and now it looks fine, but the weird thing was that it wasn't just centered, they were also missing all the lines and borders, and some of them, most notably the ones for all these new Star Trek: Artemis characters were stretched to fill the whole top of the page.– Cpthunt 03:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::It happens every now and again and doesn't last for very long (under an hour). I think it is wikia undergoing some sort of maintenance. – 04:43, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Ah. In that case, it's probably quartz.css-related; that skin has caused issues in the past, clashing with others, trying to gain "dominance" for some reason. 05:52, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Name color on dark backgrounds... When the color field is set to a "dark" color, like darkgreen, darkblue, or darkgreen, the black text for the name is somewhat hard to distinguish. On Alynna Nechayev and Donatra, which use dark colors, I inserted a code to change the name text to white. Is there a way to make that a default when someone inputs a dark color code, and still have the text in black normally? --TimPendragon 08:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC)